


Bedtime Story

by xCinis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCinis/pseuds/xCinis
Summary: Jason stood in front of the manor, arms wrapped around his torso, still shaking. Would they let him in if he just rung the bell? Did they even want him here?He hurt them, tried to make Bruce kill the Joker, shot at Bruce.Maybe they did. Maybe not. He couldn’t risk just asking, because if they sent him away, he couldn’t go anywhere else. He had nothing.After the events of Under the Red Hood, Jason just disappears. But there is nowhere he feels safe. Maybe he could... in the manor...?Bruce is desperately searching his boy. He finds him in the most unlikely place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda had [a headcanon](https://nothingxisxtrue.tumblr.com/post/187519614549/okay-but-imagine-after-the-events-of-red-hood-or) of what might happen after the end of Under the Red Hood and now this fic happened, based on said headcanon.  
But to warn you: I am not a native speaker and this is just my second fic in English, so please forgive me for any mistakes in spelling and grammar. But please, feel free to point them out so I can correct them. 
> 
> Now please, enjoy :D

_Someone’s scream had him startling awake and the scream didn’t stop until Jason realised that it was himself who was screaming. He pressed his hand against his mouth, muffling the cry. He dug his nails into his cheeks, fearing that he would start to scream again once he removed his hand. He looked around, panicked. No one was here. He was alone. _

_But if someone was trying to track him down and was nearby already, they must have heard his scream, would find him now... _

_He had to leave. _

“Fresh sheets?” Bruce folded his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. “I thought you had them changed yesterday?” 

Alfred stopped in his track to look at Bruce. “Indeed, Master Bruce, I did. But I was hoping...” His grip tightened on the sheets. “I was hoping for Master Jason... to come home. Some day. I intend to keep his old room ready and prepared for him, should he wish to... come back to his family.” 

Bruce had a hard time trying to read his expressions. Pained. Sad. Hopeful. Much more. 

He sighted and nodded. “Yes, that... Thank you, Alfred.” 

The butler gave him a short nod and went back to work. 

_A rat, he tried to tell himself. It must have been a rat that had thrown the box down. A rat, for sure. _

_Jason sat on the cold flood, his back against the wall, knees pressed against his chest, arms tight around them. He was shaking. No need to panic, he told himself, because it had been nothing but a rat that had awoken him. _

_But if it wasn’t? If it was something – someone else? If someone was following him and they found him? Waiting for him to go back to sleep, because he thought that it had been a rat? _

_Jason jumped to his feet and ran. _

“Dick?” 

The boy showed no reaction and Bruce wasn’t sure whether he hadn’t heard him or just didn’t want to hear him. He just continued to peck at his food. 

“Dick!” he tried again and this time he startled and looked at Bruce. 

“Sorry, did you say something?” he apologised. 

“I wanted to know if you are alright. You haven’t touched your food yet.” 

Dick looked back at his plate and he shrugged before he lay his fork down and put his chin on his hand. Usually Alfred would remind him of proper table manners, but sensing his distress, he didn’t. 

Dick sighted. “I am just worried. About Jason. You said he was wounded and... I hope he is safe.” He closed his eyes for a second and Bruce was almost sure there was a tear on his cheek. 

“I miss him,” Dick whispered. 

Bruce put his fork down as well, suddenly no longer hungry. 

“Yeah, me too.” 

_No one gave a fuck about why someone would be here. You were just another homeless guy. Or a criminal who wanted to sell drugs. Or a potential buyer. Or- it didn’t matter because no one ever asked. _

_So, Jason would be safe, for sure. Hidden between all those people who didn’t bat eye at each other if it wasn’t absolutely necessary. _

_At least, that’s what he thought. _

_Before he even had the chance to look for a place to sleep, he felt like – no, he was absolutely sure that someone was watching him. He knew it, someone recognised him, would give away his location, he fucking knew it. _

_He turned on his heels and walked away. _

“Well? Nothing?” 

Bruce turned his head to look at Dick wo had just landed next to him on the edge of the roof. 

“Nothing. No track, no lead,” he said. “It’s like he doesn’t want to be found.” 

“Certainly, he has a safe-house,” Dick guessed, but it sounded more like some desperate hope. “He's alright, isn’t he?” 

Bruce stared into the night. 

“No.” 

_His whole body was shaking. Because of the cold or fear or sleep deprivation of because he was crying – he didn’t know. He didn’t know when he got to sleep the last time. Didn’t know where to go. Didn’t know where he would be safe. _

_Was there even a safe place for him? Was there anybody who could protect him? _

_Jason winced as a bat flew past him. _

Bruce wouldn’t give up. He couldn’t. Even if Jason didn't want them to find him, he just had to. He couldn’t lose him again. He wouldn't let it happen. He wanted his son back. 

_Jason stood in front of the manor, arms wrapped around his torso, still shaking. Would they let him in if he just rung the bell? Did they even want him here? _

_He hurt them, tried to make Bruce kill the Joker, shot at Bruce. _

_Maybe they did. Maybe not. He couldn’t risk just asking, because if they sent him away, he couldn’t go anywhere else. He had nothing. _

_He saw the window of his old room. _

_It was open. _

Bruce was staring at the door, as if he was hoping for someone to open it and step through. But no one except for Alfred had been in there for years. No one was sleeping in the bed or reading the books or leaving his clothes anywhere on the floor, despite Alfred chiding him for it or- 

He put his hand on the wood and closed his eyes. Bruce didn’t move for what felt like forever. Just stayed there like he was able to feel old memories through the door. 

Like he could see Jason and Dick sitting on the couch, playing a video game. Like he could feel the boy’s arms around him after waking up screaming from a nightmare. Like he could smell the pizza Jason and himself were eating while sitting on the floor and watching a movie together. Like he could hear Jason crying because- 

Bruce jerked his eyes open.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce hesitated. It wasn’t possible. He was imagining it. Or maybe it was Dick. The boy was an emotional person and he wanted his brother back, so maybe...? 

But Bruce shouldn’t be able to hear him from where he was standing. And the noise clearly came from behind that door. 

Maybe Dick was in there because... 

No. No, it wasn’t Dick. He could hear it. Dick sounded differently. 

Slowly, Bruce moved his hand from the door to the handle. Should he knock? Should he even go in there at all? 

Not giving himself time to further question himself, Bruce opened the door, slowly and quietly, not wanting to alarm... whoever was inside. 

There was a person on the bed, curled up into a small ball, their back facing him; their whole body was shaking, but they didn’t move otherwise. They just tried to quiet down their sobbing for a moment, but with no success. They whimpered and started to cry again. 

Bruce didn’t know what to do. The boy, there was no doubt about who It was, didn’t try to get up and run and he was sure that was a good sign. Would he allow Bruce to come closer? Should he say something? Ask him? Wondering how he got into the house without anyone noticing? 

Bruce didn’t care about the latter. It didn’t matter. What mattered was that... 

Jason was home. 

He hesitated another second, before quietly approaching the bed. Jason still didn’t move, so he sat down on the edge of the bed. Bruce wanted to say something, but his tongue failed him. So, he extended his hand, let it hover above Jason’s shoulder and almost drew it back again. 

Then, he gently touched his shoulder and for a second, Jason stopped shaking before subtly pressing himself against the hand and his body was trembling again. 

Bruce has never felt so helpless before. He wasn’t any good with feelings, neither with his own and certainly not others. Should he get closer to Jason? Pull him into a hug? Or just nothing at all? 

After making sure that Jason wasn’t about to shake him of, was accepting and maybe even craving the contact, he carefully started to stroke his back. 

“It’s alright,” was the first thing to finally come across his lips. His voice was shaking. 

Jason flinched at the sudden sound. 

Bruce bit his lip, but decided to continue talking. He needed to let Jason know that he was safe. That he was home. That he was glad to have him back. 

“It’s alright,” he repeated. “You are safe now. I am here.” 

Bruce wasn’t sure whether Jason’s small whimper meant the he was saying the right thing or whether he should stop talking. He was quiet for a second, before pulling his knees on the bed and sliding a bit closer to Jason. 

“I know you are scared. You don’t have to be. You are safe. You are... home. I won’t let anyone harm you, alright?” 

He wasn’t expecting an answer, but he was almost sure there was a small nod. 

“I won’t let it happen,” he said again. 

Afterwards, Bruce wouldn’t be able to tell how long he just sat there, stroking Jason’s back and trying to calm him. At some point, it worked. Jason stopped shaking. Then he stopped crying. Eventually, there was just a quiet sob every so often. 

When Jason finally said something, Bruce almost missed it. 

“Stay,” he breathed. 

His hand stopped moving. He almost forgot how to breathe. 

“Yes,” he said. “Yes, of course. I will stay. I will not leave you alone, alright?” 

Finally, Jason turned around and looked at him. Even in the darkness of the room, Bruce could see how miserable the boy looked. Red, swollen eyes, dark circles around them. He also noticed a dirty and sloppy bandage around his right hand. Jason was pressing the hand against his chest, like he was scared that someone – Bruce? – would hurt him even more. 

But the desperate look in his eyes was the worst. It hurt him to see the boy like that. 

Bruce took his hand off Jason’s shoulder to get into a proper position on the bed. 

Jason was staring at him with big eyes, like he was scared that Bruce would leave him despite his words. 

He could never leave his son like that and he had to make sure that Jason knew it. 

He carefully slid one hand beneath Jason’s head, carefully lifted it an put it in his lap. The boy didn’t only accept this, he changed his position to be more comfortable and moved closer to Bruce. 

Bruce gently slid his finger through Jason’s hair. 

“Sleep, Jason. I’ll stay, I promise. I will not leave you, alright? But you need to sleep.” 

This time Jason did indeed give him a small nod. 

Jason grabbed Bruce’s pants and closed his eyes, new tears in the corners of his eyes. Another sob shook his body, but the tears didn’t fall. 

Bruce put his free hand over Jason’s. His grip on his pants loosened a bit, but he didn’t let go of them. 

He took a moment to just look at his boy, before starting to talk again. He talked and talked until he didn’t know how else he could assure Jason that he was safe. Then he talked about the pizza they had eaten together and the video game he had played with Dick and he told him about how relieved his brother and Alfred would be when they found out that he was here and he didn’t stop talking until he was sure that Jason had fallen asleep. 

Bruce, on the other hand, couldn’t sleep. He was scared that Jason would just be gone when he woke up. He wouldn’t be able to stand losing his son a third time, having to wonder about his whereabouts. 

Jason didn’t sleep for long before he started to scream. 

Bruce flinched. Before he was able to wake Jason from his nightmare, he jerked his eyes open and struggled to free himself from Bruce’s embrace. Bruce just let him, didn’t want to scare him even more. 

Jason moved away from him and just stared at him with big and fearful eyes before his body visibly relaxed and a look of recognition filled his eyes. 

“Bruce?” he whispered quietly. 

Bruce raised his hands, tried not to look like a threat. 

“Yes, Jason. It’s me. You are safe. No one will harm you,” he promised calmly. He didn’t stop talking while Jason laid down again, his head in Bruce’s lap, one hand grapping his pants, the other, the hurt one, taking hold of Bruce’s wrist. He pressed his head against Bruce’s other hand, which was back in his hair again. 

It wasn’t much later when Jason startled awake because of a bird chirping outside. Bruce calmed him, told him that it had just been an animal. 

Then he woke up and before Bruce realised that he was awake, he quietly asked whether someone had followed him. If someone was here who would try and hurt him. Bruce assured him that no one else knew that he was here. 

Then he woke up and said that he was cold. Bruce grabbed the blanket and put it over the boy’s body. 

And then, more asleep than awake, he asked Bruce whether he would send him away. 

Bruce swore that no, he would never do that. He told him that he was happy to have him back. 

And again he continued talking until Jason was fully asleep and then the boy didn’t wake again until the sun was already far above the horizon. 

Bruce didn’t know whether there had ever been a more exhausting night for him. 

Bruce knew fore sure there had never been a more happy one, because his son was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
